The transfer of light-emitting elements, such as LEDs, from an epitaxial substrate onto a package substrate, requires high alignment accuracy. Often, the spacing between light-emitting elements on the epitaxial substrate does not match the spacing between predetermined positions of the package substrate on which light-emitting elements are to be mounted. A conventional approach to this problem has been to individually transfer each of the light-emitting elements onto the package substrate such that adjustments in spacing on the package substrate are possible. However, such conventional method is meticulous, time consuming, and requires relatively high accuracy in aligning the light-emitting elements onto the package substrate. Moreover, advancements in technology have contributed to a general reduction in the size of light-emitting elements (such as micro LEDs), demanding an even higher level of accuracy, and raising the standards in the transfer and alignment of light-emitting elements onto package substrates.